Hazel in Heaven
by tobiaswaters
Summary: What ever happened to Hazel after Augustus's passing? Fluffy Hazel x Gus fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Hey! New fanfic account. Sorry for the weird formatting. I'm doing this on my iPod. Also I wrote this in about 10 minutes so sorry if it sucks.  
Enjoy! Probably gonna be a 2-3shot  
* I do not own TFIOS or any of the characters. All rights go to respective owners*

I never thought death could be so refreshing. I always imagined pain and suffering with every form of torture imaginable. This, however, was different. I felt light. I felt free. I felt _good_. I almost wanted to laugh. Is this how people on drugs feel? I was intoxicated by the sheer bliss I felt. This was some eerie third dimension I couldn't quite discern.

My lungs felt like normal lungs. I barely noticed the absence of my cannula, which is how I knew something was wrong. Strength poured thru me like rainfall. For once in my life I felt _healthy._

I could hear my parents voices in the darkness, urging me to let go. My thoughts lingered on the impossible. Heaven? But Heaven isn't a place. It's an idea like Santa or the Tooth Fairy , pointless and designed for comfort So where was I?

I tried my level best to reason as I began to make out a small and rather beaten doorway. It looked like something from any ordinary home in Indianapolis. I shook my head microscopically in amusement. Some gates to Heaven, huh? The decision to entertain the thought slowly approached. Why not? I'm already dead.

The brass doorknob seemed to hum in my hand as I gingerly began to twist. The hinges sung a quick tune as the door creaked open. Suspense mixed,fear, and possible insanity pushed me thru the doorway.

My first thought as I stepped in was one of extreme amazement. I was on my porch. I shook my head, laughing to myself. It was just like me to sleep walk to my porch. Scolding myself, I made for the door but was stopped short by a firm, yet familiar, hand on my shoulder. The hand squeezed my shoulder blades in a way that felt oddly...  
" Hazel Grace, you're stepping on my shoe."

Did you like? Let me know what you think :) I kind of wrote this in like 10 minutes so don't judge me too harsh. Stay fabulous ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Haven't updated in a while...oops xD. Happy Summer! I just looked back at the first chapter and noticed all the errors (yikes!) Well, I'm going to roll with it and see what happens. **

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own The Fault in Our Stars or any of the characters. All rights go to John Green. **

**P.S: Sorry it's formatted weird; I'm writing from my iPod.**

**Thanks for all the positive reviews! **

**Hazel's POV: **

**I took a sharp breath and steeled myself. I couldn't bring myself to wake up from this delicious dream. Seeing Augustus again is worth it, even if it's just in a dream. I turned slowly. "G-Gus?" I breathed, not quite ready for the sight of him again.**

**" Hazel Grace," He grinned. There stood Augustus Waters, mahogany hair, unlit cigarette, and all. I blinked tears from eyes. **

**"It's really you" I whispered. He nodded soberly. I folded myself intro his arms and allowed myself a brief sigh, like coming home after a long day. The sigh was one part relief in seeing him again and one part sadness, heavy with the knowledge that this wasn't real and that I was hallucinating. " I've missed you," Hallucination Augustus whispered into my hair. I nodded, unable to speak. Sensing my mood, Hallucination Augustus looked down at my face to see fresh tears. "Hazel Grace, what's wrong? Are you not happy to see me?" There was a teasing tone in his voiced threaded with hurt. "Of course I'm happy to see you," I said matter of factly, as if stating oxygen was necessary to breathe " It's just...you're not real." I choked on the word real. Hallucination Augustus's face twisted in pity, for what I did not know. " Hazel Grace," he said softly, " I am real." He didn't get it, did he? **

**"Gus, you're not. Because you're-" I paused, unable to say it. Turns out, I didn't have to. "Dead?" He finished simply. I nodded slightly. "That's the thing, Hazel Grace... You are too." **

**" Oh" I deadpanned. So I'm dead. Great.**

**" I'm sorry, Hazel Grace" Gus's voice rang through me. There was no surprise to this news. It was expected. "Where are we?" I asked. Augustus grinned. "Your personal Heaven." I glanced at the surrounding landscape. It was my house...but not my house. Between the time I arrived and spoke with Augustus, the scenery changed. A two story colonial sat before me. White Greek pillars supported a shady overhang that led to a curved door with a set in window at the top. The overall effect was simple but comforting. Sun rayed down on emerald blades of glass.**

**" If we're in my personal Heaven, where's yours?" At this, Augustus grinned even wider. " Right here. With you." I stared once more into the eyes of Augustus Waters. In them, I could see us: Happy, healthy, really living. I saw hope and love and opportunity all wrapped in with the promise of forever, a promise we could finally keep. I grabbed his palm, its texture familiar, and held it to my cheek. " There's no where else I'd rather you be." His eyes twinkled. **

**" And there's no one else I'd rather be with." We dropped hands and stood silently, a comforting, non awkward silence. Finally, Augustus cleared his throat. There is one thing I'd like to do now that I have both legs again and that your lungs are functional." I raised an eyebrow. "And what's that?" His eyes twinkled again, this time with mischief. He cupped my face and leaned in to kiss me. I thought,**_** oh, that's all? **_**When suddenly he jerked away and started up the hill, screaming " RACE YOU". I shook my head and bellowed after him, " CHEATER." I ran and ran, up the hill into the endless sunshine which promised happiness and life anew. **

**Done! Tada! Hope you like! Wrote this in like ten minutes so don't be too harsh. Love you all :) add some story ideas in the reviews (and not just tfios, but any of the fandoms listed on my profile)**


End file.
